


Dream Come True

by NutheadGee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humour, It's Lit In Here, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Garbage, Smut, Special Mentions TOC, Triplet AU, Triplet Ben, Triplet Kylo, Triplet Matt, Triplet!Ben, Triplet!Kylo, Triplet!Matt, We In The Trash Pit Bois and Galz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something unique about Kylo Solo-Skywalker, the oldest of the Solo-Skywalker triplets. He was always so quiet, reserved, cool, calm and collected. He never spoke much, but when he did it was to say something meaningful, or to insult Ben, his brother. Mostly to insult Ben. However, one day in the gym, things come to a head, and your hormones decide to betray you. He invites you to hang out, and you find a literary piece you both like, and...well, yeah.</p><p>Well, you weren't complaining. You'd been crushing on him for a long time, and many a time had you dreamed of ending up with him. This was one dream that you had no problem coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsejuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/gifts), [Januarysixth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarysixth/gifts), [rossequartzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossequartzz/gifts).



> Special shout out to Thirst Order Confessions on Tumblr for coming up with the Solo triplets. Without them I wouldn't be able to write this depraved garbage.
> 
> Thank you very, very, very much TheJediSlayer, voidrot, januarysixth and roseqaurtz (aka knightsoforgana) for being there for me on Tumblr and listening (reading?) my rants and just making me smile with your posts during the past fortnight or so, which was one of the lowest points of my life. You probably don't know it, but just seeing you guys on my dash on a daily basis made me struggle on and realise that the internet can bring me in contact with such truly amazing people who can get me through a crisises even though we've never met before and we're literally continents away from each other. You guys are truly blessings, honestly, and this filthy-ass porn is the only way I know how to relay my utmost gratitude to you.
> 
> I'm nowhere near the writer all y'all are, but this is all I can offer. From the very bottom of my heart, thank you very, very much. This one's for you. <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> (PS We all Triplet Kylo is the most lit triplet. Don't argue, just accept).

God, you wanted him  _ so bad. _

Even though his brother, Ben, had been trying to get into your pants for one out of the two years you’d known them all, he wasn’t Kylo. Physically, they were very similar, all three of them, but Kylo was just slightly taller, slightly broader, slightly more muscular. 

And Matt, bless (or curse, depending on your perspective, really) his heart, had sometimes been possessed by Satan himself and had more than once enabled you to say statements that may or may not have been a tad bit dirty around Kylo, which sometimes had garnered a smirk from him and significantly drenched panties from you.

“He’s an entire fucking foot taller than you, you know,” Dani, Matt’s girlfriend once pointed out, laughing. You nodded, informing her that his sheer size, six foot five of nothing but lean, defined muscle is what made him so physically attractive. And his hair, long, thick and voluminous. Plus the traits he shared with his brothers, the freckles and moles and beauty spots that peppered their faces, the prominent noses and full, pink lips. Not to mention Kylo was very reserved, stoic and quiet, dressing in mostly varying shades of darker greys and black (which suited him, actually) as opposed to the loud, abrasiveness of Ben. He never said much, but whenever he talked your vagina would constantly clench because he either said something deep and meaningful, brutally sarcastic, subtly snarky, inherently intelligent, seriously raw or any combination of the above.

Not to mention his voice, that smooth baritone that tended to do things to your brain, inducing very inappropriate thoughts. You sighed. It would be a dream come true to find yourself in his bed, preferably naked, his enormous form above you and his cock in your vagina. Or mouth. Or ass. At this point, you weren’t particularly picky, just as long as he was filling you with both his dick and his cum.

Fuck. You wondered what he would think if he was aware of the obscene thoughts you were having about him.

“Oi,” Khadija, your roommate said, tapping you the back a little harder than she should have. You were sitting on one of the benches in the locker rooms of your local gym, contemplating all the ways you could ride Kylo’s dick and elongate his orgasm as long as possible. Very few things got you off harder than seeing such a physically powerful man, normally so in control of himself lose control due to sheer, unadulterated pleasure. You unintentionally clenched. “Get up and go take a shower. You smell like my grandmother’s compost heap. You’ve just been doing an hour of kickboxing. Don’t want all that sweat drying up on you, do you? What if you meet Kylo and he ran away coz you smell like a bunch of pigs?” she asked you in Swahili, ensuring that Matt and Ben, who were nearby pretending they weren’t listening to your conversation. You knew they were because both of them slightly perked when they heard Kylo’s name.

You narrowed your eyes at her. “You’re such a piece of shit, you know that?” you responded in Swahili as well, watching her retreating back as she walked into one of the shower stalls. Nonetheless, you stood up to go to your locker and grab your showering accessories. After all, she wasn’t wrong.

It was a long shower, and you got out adequately refreshed. You looked at your hair, the bantu knots you had done about a fortnight ago and decided maybe you could do for a change of hairstyle too. You wrapped your towel around your neck, and walked to the sink with your 300 gram (you  _ had  _ measured) bag worth of hair product, and set about removing all the pins from your hair. Your short curls tumbled around your head. They weren’t exactly bouncy, but they’d do. You lathered an obscene amount of leave in conditioner and then curl activator on them, before you were satisfied with the result. You then proceeded to dress up and then go bother Khadija to go get ice cream with you as you thirsted over Kylo and his brothers.

However, The Fates had other plans for you, mostly good plans, for once. As you were walking towards the exit of the gym, you saw  _ him,  _ and the moment you did, it seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion. He was standing at the entrance of the men’s locker rooms, the light from the evening sun reflecting off his body. He was undoing some warps from those large hands of his, long, thick fingers becoming more and more visible as he took the wraps off, his biceps flexing as his arms went through the motions of undoing the material from his hands. He had tied his hair up into a messy bun, a few curled unruly strands threatening to let loose. (Generally you thought man buns were really stupid, but in Kylo’s case it somehow...suited him. Or maybe that was your thirst talking, exceptions to every rule and everything). His body, sculpted by Adonis himself had a thin film of sweat on it, and it glistened as it reflected the sunlight. You always knew he was massive, but now he seemed absolutely huge. Must have been all the black he wore. After all, black  _ did  _ give an illusion of one being leaner than they actually were.

Kylo Solo-Skywalker was nothing but  _ pure, unadulterated  _ muscle. His structure wasn’t exaggerated or overdone, but it was lean, defined,  _ chiseled. _ Massive, broad shoulders, led to a very well muscled chest, down to a thick, defined torso and a sleek abdomen, his abs subtly contracting and expanding as he panted slowly, no doubt from a heavy workout. (What was it he did again? Boxing? You thought it was boxing. Dani had once told you, and Ben confirmed it, but you were too busy fantasising about his seed flowing down your throat so you weren’t paying attention. Goddammit.) His musculature wasn’t bulging or in your face. It was subtle.

He was wearing a pair of gym slacks, black (of course) with two white stripes on the side. They were hanging dangerously low on his hips, and beneath those pants you wondered if his thighs were as well muscled and defined as his arms were.

What, however, caught your attention was the thin trail of black hair from his navel down into his pants. When your thirsty,  _ thirsty,  _ brain misled you into looking in the general direction of his abdomen, your eyes couldn’t help but trace down that snail trail down into his pants, and you swallowed in arousal.

**Holy shit this** **_man,_ ** you thought to yourself  **is just about the** **_sexiest_ ** **human being I have ever seen in my entire life.**

However, as you were busy ogling, time didn’t stop, and unfortunately neither did you. You were still walking. Your brain, being as preoccupied as it was in mentally filing and memorising every movement of Kylo’s amazing body, couldn’t register in time that you were walking towards the door of the gym. It was an automatic door, but this was only limited to working hours, hours when the instructors were available.

These were most definitely  _ not  _ working hours.

It a true show of clumsiness, you walked face first right into the glass of the door with a loud thud. For a moment everything seemed to stop, including time itself and you were  _ sure  _ everyone had turned to look at you. As you stood there, your gym bag at your back and your face and boobs squished on the door, mortified and humiliated beyond any form of human comprehension, you took the time to thank black Jesus for your skin colour, otherwise you’d be looking like a ketchup bottle. Suddenly, you heard the loudest snort, and you just  _ knew  _ that was Ben. Khadija, having thrown any and all forms of subtlety out the window was laughing her ass off at you. Matt and Dani were pretending not to laugh, but you could see from their reflections that they were holding back real hard, especially Matt. His face looked like the ketchup bottle you’d previously imagined.

Of all the days,  _ of all the bloody days  _ you had to go on and utterly humiliate yourself in front of your crush, it was on the day when  _ everyone  _ you interacted with frequently also decided to come to the gym. What was real life?

Suddenly, there was a hand on your shoulder. It was warm and huge, literally covering most of it. “Hey,” Kylo murmured behind you. You closed your eyes and swallowed roughly. Jesus Father Lawd. “You...uhh...you okay?”

Painfully, you pushed yourself off the door, only to land behind a solid body. A solid,  _ warm, muscular,  _ body. He immediately moved back, though, but even then your brain was left wondering which ancestor of yours had wronged the spirits of your traditional lands so tremendously that the payback was the suffering currently inflicted on you.

“Yeah,” you managed, your voice sounding rough,  _ irritated _ . You turned around and glared at your friends before turning to those deep brown eyes and promptly losing any control of your arousal. “Just peachy.”

His lip curved up slightly into a smirk. Everything between your navel and your knees clenched. “Gimme twenty minutes. I’ll get you out of here before the goon squad descends on you.” He looked down at your bag. “Anything fragile in here?” he asked, nudging it with his knee.

You shook your head no, your eyebrows knitting in concentration as you tried to figure out what his fascination with your bag was. He gently tugged it off your shoulder, before he threw it behind him. It hit Ben and Matt square in their faces, and their yelps of pain gave you some sadistic satisfaction. “My brothers can take your shit home. I’ll take you for ice cream. Khad told me that you love Baskin and Robin’s chocolate chip cookie dough?”

You saw Satan herself smile at you with her eyes, and for once, you weren’t really sure whether to appreciate her intervention or not. “Yeah. Sounds like a plan,” you responded, as Kylo walked back into the men’s locker rooms to take his shower. You though, descended on the devil spawns currently standing a few feet from you. You’d show them.

…

It had been an absolutely incredible evening if anything. After Kylo finished his shower, he came out, still in those gym pants, but wearing a pair of chucks and a t-shirt, loosely fitting. He had thrown his bag to Ben as well, and threatened him with a buttload of pain if his bag wasn’t home by the time he was. He took you into town on his bike, a Kawasaki Ninja 300 ABS, a very sexy piece of engineering, and got you three huge scoops of ice cream. You then walked back to where he’d parked his bike and leaned against it, eating your ice cream, judging Ben’s and Khadija’s questionable life decisions, talking about random stuff and enjoying the evening. It was kinda late, and he insisted on dropping you home, but you insisted on going to his place instead. You’d seen the hint in Khadija’s eye at the gym. If you were going to impale yourself on his dick then now was the time.

“I live with my brothers you know,” he stated, trying to discourage you. “Matt’s actually a good housemate, but Ben...has his seasons.”

You waved your hand dismissively at him, “ I do, yes. I’ve known you guys for two years. I’ve been to your place when Ben was having one of his seasons. It’s fine. I can handle him. Don’t worry about it.”

Eventually, he sighed in resignation, and conceded to you going over and spending the night at his house.

You got to the unit he shared with his brothers and asked Dani if you could borrow something to sleep in. You’d talked about sharing a bed with Kylo as you were walking up the stairs to aforementioned unit, so that never really bothered you. After getting a t-shirt and some loose trousers from her, you excused yourself to go change, and when you came out, Kylo was making his own preparations to get into bed.

Except he had nothing but a pair of boxers. Your eyes trailed to his legs, his thighs. They  _ were  _ indeed, as thick and muscular as you thought. In fact, you thought they looked better in real life than in your head.

You decided to start walking towards your side of the bed before you were caught staring. You finally got in, making yourself comfortable in between his covers when a very familiar book on his bedside caught your attention.

“Oh my God,” you exclaimed, a little bit surprised. “Is that  _ Coming to Birth,  _ By Marjorie Oludhe Macgoye?” you asked, looking at him.

He looked back at you, smiling softly at your enthusiasm. “Yeah. Khad recommended it to me. I was looking on expanding to African literature, and naturally one of the first books I read was  _ Things Fall Apart, _ but I wanted something from Kenya, since I’ve got you and Khad as my friends from there.”

“Holy Shit,” you sighed, bittersweet memories overwhelming you as you sat in bed. “I never thought I’d see this book again.”

He regarded you carefully. “High school memories, huh?”

You nodded. “It was one of our literature books we had to do for the exam. I mean, it’s an okay book, it’s just that...high school wasn’t exactly the best part of growing up for me for the most part,” you answered quietly. There were some things you wanted to forget about that point in your life, and seeing that book brought them all back. You sighed again, staring at your folded hands on your lap.

You heard rather than saw Kylo shut the book. “I apologise,” he said quietly. You blinked, still staring at your hands. Something about him had...changed. “I didn’t mean to invoke thoughts and memories you wanted to forget. I can make it up to you, however.”

His  _ voice _ . That’s what was different. It was lower, having dropped an octave, huskier. You looked up at him, to tell him that it wasn’t his fault and that he never knew, but before you could even think he’d already pulled you on his lap, powerful arms wrapping around you and crashed your lips onto his in an aggressive kiss. You braced yourself on his muscular chest, bare and hot, before one of your arms slid up and wrapped itself around his neck, over a broad shoulder. He groaned into the kiss, and you shifted slightly, trying to get your arousal in a semblance of control.

Kylo’s hands found your hips, before they slowly moved to your bum and squeezed. You yelped, and Kylo took advantage of that to roughly shove his tongue in your mouth, engaging (and winning) a battle of tongues with you, a battle you weren’t even sure was happening. Your hand that wasn’t on his shoulder found its way into his hair, and you tangled your fingers into it, grabbing a fistful and tugging slightly. Again, Kylo groaned into your mouth, a groan that you feel came from deep in his stomach.

You broke the kiss, desperate to breathe. Kylo’s mouth moved to your neck, biting, licking and sucking, leaving marks in his wake, marks that, unfortunately, wouldn’t be very visible. You weren’t sure whether you were happy or sad about that.

“Oh God,” you whimpered, as your body subconsciously begun responding to him. You begun rocking your hips against him, as a result feeling that hot, hard bulge in his pants. Kylo, in turn, grunted against your neck, slowly moving with you. His hands moved to the hem of Dani’s t shirt you were wearing and removed with a lot less finesse that you’d have though.

Before you could protest that these  _ weren’t  _ your clothes, he’d already reached the waistband of the pants you had on and was roughly pulling them off. Here you were, self-consciously sitting on your crush’s lap, butt fucking naked, fiddling with your thumbs. Kylo, his head still above yours despite you sitting on his lap held your chin with his forefinger and thumb and angled you up to look at him. His eyes had darkened considerably, and you could count all those beautiful moles and freckles on his face. He had a lecherous smirk directed at you, and you swallowed thickly.

“If I knew you were naked under all that shit,” he said, slightly inclining his head to the floor where your clothes lay in a messy heap. “I wouldn’t have hesitated fucking you right out there and then so that my brothers, and Ben in particular, could clearly understand that you’re  _ mine. _ ”

You squeaked, before burying your face in your hands in mortification. Gosh, how was Kylo so  _ obscene?  _ Okay, fine, he  _ was  _ Ben’s brother, but still.

“However,” he continued, whispering in your ear, his voice dipping lower. “His room is right next to mine. I can still make him aware of this fact by making you scream for me all night as I fuck you into submission, hmm?”

You could do nothing but attempt to regulate your breathing (at which you were failing spectacularly) and bite your lip, in a (mostly) failed effort of stopping some very inappropriate sounds coming out.

Kylo’s mouth found yours again, after he’d pulled your hands from your face, a bit gentler, but just as dominating. All the while, your brain could not stop reminding you that this was happening. This was actually happening. For the better part of one and a half years you had dreamt of this moment, just having a night of intimacy with Kylo, because God he was so fucking  _ attractive.  _ He was such an amazing guy, despite the fact that his personality and size combined with his bitch resting face made him very intimidating and not exactly approachable, but once you actually took time to understand him, (and that took a hell of a lot of time, since his relationship with his parents was slightly better than estranged) since he had such an intriguing and complex personality, he ended up being one of the most phenomenal individual.

Dreams do come true, it seemed.

Meanwhile, you felt his hand sneak down your body, to land in between your legs. You squeaked, making his smirk in the kiss as his dipped those long, thick fingers of his in between your folds, dripping wet and ready for him. And to think that you’d actually shaved your pubes to a reasonable length that morning. You could really work with this dream coming true thing.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” he murmured in your ear, taking some time to suckle your earlobe. “You really just want me to fuck you sore, don’t you, filthy little whore?” You body shuddered in response.

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, alright,” he continued, pulling you closer into your body and slipping a finger inside you. Slowly, deliberately, driving you into a frenzy, he pumped it in and out of you, before slipping in a second one. Your body begun moving with him, the hood of your clit grinding on his calloused palm. You needed him  _ desperately,  _ and he’d only just started. You breathed loudly through your nose, before letting out a louder-than-necessary sob. “I’m gonna work this tight little pussy of yours open for me. I’ll have you screaming my name loud and clear, because everyone has to know you’re  _ mine.  _ Every. Single. Person in this house is going to know how much a fucking little slut you are for me. You’re going to cum for me and only  _ me.  _ No other man will  _ ever  _ fuck you like me. You are  _ never  _ gonna take any other dick like you’ll take mine. Tonight I’m giving you the best fucking orgasm in your life, and you’re going to come crawling back to me for my cock. I’ll see to it that you experience the highest levels of pleasure.”

Your body had been wound tight with combination of Kylo’s words, his fingers and his presence. You closed your eyes and  wailed quietly, almost being overwhelmed by the pleasure. You just needed his thumb on your clit, just that little bit of stimulation, before it all stopped. Suddenly, he yanked his fingers out of you and you let out a sound between a growl and a mewl. Despite the fact that you were doped up on pleasure, you still managed to glare hellfire and brimstone at him.

“Kylo Solo-Skywalker,  _ so _ help me God if you-”

Suddenly, he shoved his fingers into your mouth, promptly (and rudely) silencing you. Unconsciously your fingers moved around and between his fingers, savouring your own taste on his digits.

“I’m not anywhere near done with you. You just gotta clean up your mess first,” he said,  _ still  _ in that low voice of his. This man was literally going to be the death of you, honestly.

When he felt his fingers were adequately clean, he pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a loud pop. Moments later, he had lifted you off his lap, removed his boxers, and promptly sunk you onto his cock, so long, so hard and so thick, flushed and ready for you. Your orgasm was instantaneous, hitting you like a freighter train. You screamed his name as he split you open, revelling in the combination of pleasure and pain he brought out in you. He was  _ massive,  _ and your walls struggled to accommodate and stretch around him. You trembled over his larger, warmer form, riding out your orgasm on top of him, slight whimpered the only sounds you could make. Holy shit that was some next level shit.

“C’mon babe, you’ve cum already?” he whispered diabolically in your ear. “I’m just getting started.”

Goddamn it was gonna be a  _ great  _ night.

His hands back on your hips, he gave you a few moments to ride out the aftershocks of your pleasure, before he effortlessly lifted you off his dick and pushed you back down again. Slowly he set a rhythm, bouncing you up and down his dick at his own pace. There was something brutal, primal about the way he was dictating you riding him. You, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his cock inside of you, so thick that he filled you completely, you could feel his veins and ridges on your walls, still sensitive from your last orgasm. Jesus Father Lawd Kylo was a  _ phenomenal  _ lover.

You opened your eyes, only to find him staring right at you. (Or was he staring at your boobs as they bobbed up and down with the movement of your body on top of him. His gaze was half-lidded, overwhelmed with lust, his full lower lip in between his teeth. He could never have looked hotter if he tried, in the throes of passion.

Slowly, like before, that tension at the base of your stomach began building again. You body was being wound, tighter and tighter, the harder and faster you rode Kylo. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, feeling your climax coming. Your hips began moving on their own, and for the second time that evening, it hit you. Your voice hoarse, you still somehow had the energy to shamelessly yell out Kylo’s name as you came on him,  _ around  _ him, only for him, as he’d commanded you to before.

Kylo, however, didn’t stop. He still ruthlessly fucked you through your orgasm, intent on reaching his own. A few rough thrusts up into you later and he growled, a low, animalistic sound, and you felt his hips jerking roughly under you as he came, spilling jet after hot jet of his thick seed inside you, letting you both experience his orgasm.

Slowly, you both came back down from your respective highs. You were weak, having had two overwhelming orgasms. You never regretted it though. If you had the stamina, you’d definitely do it again. Kylo fell back onto his bed, you still on him, before wrapping his arms around you and rolling over so you could lie on your sides. You felt him soften inside you, and he wiggled you off of him slightly. He kissed you on the forehead, before he started playing with your plats.

“Was that good for you?” he asked, watching you in amusement as you yawned, your exhaustion evident.

“It was great. 10/10 would fuck again. Not tonight though. I...my body just can’t.” he chuckled at that, and you smiled slightly, before you threw a leg over his in the covers. 

Suddenly a thought hit you. “Yo, so after fucking me that hard are we, ya know, dating or something?” you asked, sounding like the true dumbass you were.

He snuggled his face in your thoroughly abused neck. “I thought that went without saying,” he responded, before he yawned himself, his hot breath on your neck.

You smiled gently before succumbing to sleep. A dream come true.


End file.
